


Once more

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after becoming Hokage, the fights never stop for Naruo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic like this for a while something painful, sweet and happy at the same time. Hope you enjoy it!

His ribs had taken some serious damage, his face ached and Naruto just knew he would have one hell of a black eye when the entire fight was said and done. It was a weird thing to think about at such a time but did the really strong enemies have to treat him like a rag doll?

It took him some serious effort to keep his head above water as he fought the quick current. It would be easy to slip under, part of him wanted to. Most of him knew that he should be ignoring the peaceful dark sky and should be hastening back to his friends and the battle field. He had been in so many fights with so many people, so many powers he knew the routine.

Did not make it any easier, did not make any of it any easier but Naruto knew a routine when he saw it.

Still, when his hand scrambled on the dry land and he heaved himself out the river to collapse on the ground he was unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips.

“Hey.” A soft voice said and it was so familiar, so wonderfully familiar that his smile grew even as he shuddered from head to toe. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I know that.” Naruto panted as he rolled over, he listened to the crackling fire for a moment before he stood up properly. He was unable to help the way his voice softened when he saw the man lounging by the shore his back to the campfire. “I won’t stay long, I can’t but you won’t begrudge me a few moments will you?”

Kakashi’s smile was indulgent and slow, it made Naruto’s throat itch just a bit as he watched Kakashi’s eyes slide half shut as he had seen so many times before. “You can’t let yourself get tossed around so easily and it is serious over there… of course it you had asked for help.”

Naruto laughed at the pointed remark and ripped off his torn jacket. It fell to the ground in a soggy mess and he sat next to Kakashi as he thought over his words. “I guess I was a little arrogant wanting to handle it all by myself… guess somebody is taking up the slack huh.” Naruto mused.

Kakashi’s hand briefly clasped his shoulder in a tight squeeze before the man released it. They both watched the dark river and the flowing waters in silence before Kakashi spoke. “You’re doing fine.”

“I miss you, we all do.” Naruto replied back and he was rewarded with Kakashi leaning against him slightly.

“But you still have a job to do.”

“We all do.” Naruto picked up softly. “It’s still my dream and I know the time to watch the next generation is close.”

“You’ve become… a fine adult Naruto.” Kakashi said softly and Naruto’s eyes drifted shut at Kakashi’s gloved hand under his chin. Their kiss was soft and slow just as how it was before, when Naruto was a Jounin under his Hokage’s orders… and in his Hokage’s bed not that others had known that at the time.

“You mean a fine Hokage right?” He whispered against Kakashi’s lips and got a smile in response.

“That too.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto’s heart clenched tight. He wished he could stay, he missed Kakashi so much.

The churning of the river got both their attention and with a careful stroke of his face Kakashi retreated slightly. They stared at each other the firelight behind them creating shadows on their faces.

“You shouldn’t stay too long.” Kakashi reminded him.

“I know.” Naruto answered sadly.

“They really need you around now.”

“I’m still healing.” Naruto protested lightly. “Kind of low on chakra too.”

Kakashi leaned forward again and Naruto allowed himself to indulge in the kiss. His lips tingled and his tongue burned before Kakashi pulled back again. “There.” Kakashi said softly before he looked Naruto over again. Naruto looked over Kakashi again before he got to his feet again. He walked backward slowly away with Kakashi doing his best to imprint the image on his memory. It had really been too long.

“I got to get going.” He whispered in regret and Kakashi smiled again at him.

“I know Naruto, and you know… you shouldn’t hurry so much. Take your time, as much as you need. You can be late; I don’t mind waiting.”

“I know.” A tear escaped from him and slid down his cheek even as he slipped into the water. “Doesn’t make this any easier though.”

“No it doesn’t, but don’t rush, be as late as possible.” Kakashi whispered before the water slipped over Naruto’s head. Naruto was left with the image of Kakashi’s smile as everything went black.

X

“-Good he’s back!” Sakura’s voice was the first thing he heard when he came to himself. Naruto twitched in her arms before he regretted it. His entire body hurt. “You’re low on chakra you dumb Hokage.” She hissed. “You forget that last move basically drained you?”

“No respect for your Hokage.” He managed to choke out. “And I’m not drained… not anymore.” A bit of concentration and the cloak covered him. “Thanks Sakura-chan.”

“You’re smiling.” She said warily as he fought to his feet. Naruto winced at the destruction around them as he started to seek out Sasuke’s chakra signature. “What the hell happened when you were out? You nearly died you know? Your heart…”

“I know.” Naruto smiled. “I saw an old friend; he gave me some stuff.” He smiled and the tears he had been holding back slipped free. “Told me I shouldn’t hang around too long and get this Sakura-chan.” His voice hitched. “He told me to be late, not to rush back. Isn’t he as selfish as always?” He didn’t stick around for Sakura’s answer and he knew he would pay for that later but he launched himself towards where Sasuke was fighting. He owed that monster a thank you, sure he had nearly killed him but for those few moments he had been close to death he had seen the man he loved again and Naruto was thankful for that. It eased the ache in his heart just a bit.


End file.
